Engaño
by Gezely
Summary: ¿Perdonarías una traición del ser que dice amarte? oneshot


**Engaño**

 **Disclaimer:** Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, son propiedad de Clamp. Yo solo los uso para mi historia sin finalidad de lucro sólo por diversión.

—Luces hermosa…

Hermosas palabras, halagos y un mundo esperando a que llegue al altar, me miro al espejo y dibujo una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción. Mis amigas me observan llenas de alegría pues el día había llegado. Después de tantas lágrimas en medio de la noche, tanto dolor en el corazón por un terrible engaño. Los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente de aquel día.

—Me dijo que me quiere, siempre lo hace, a cada vez que nos vemos. Es completamente atento y no se aleja de mí en ningún momento.

Mis ojos quedan desorbitados, eso era lo que pasaba por eso sentía que había cambiado tanto conmigo. Mi corazón se parte en dos " _¿En qué había fallado?"_ Me preguntaba una y otra vez. La mujer sólo se disculpó una y otra vez, lamentando lo sucedido. Ella no sabía de mi existencia además que lo veía solo como amigo ya que amaba a otro y no a él.

—No te preocupes Alanis.

Fue lo único que atine creyendo en su inocencia y culpándolo sólo a él de mi dolor. No pude ni siquiera observarlo a la cara o encararlo sin romper en llanto. Sin pensarlo, sólo escribí un mensaje terminándolo.

—Latís, no eres la persona que pensaba. Esto se acabó para siempre.

No sé qué fue peor, escribirle o leer su fría respuesta aunque él siempre fue impasible frente a todos y no mostraba emoción alguna, con todos menos conmigo, pero al leerlo, ahora, me demostraba que era una persona más del montón.

—Sí eso quieres así será.

Una lágrima traicionera cae sobre mi rostro ante los recuerdos de aquellos momentos, me limpio rápidamente al sentirme observaba por mis amigas Marina y Anaís, quienes sólo atinan a preguntarme—: ¿todo bien?

Afirme con la cabeza para después acercarme a ellas, tomar sus manos y regalarles una dulce sonrisa en agradecimiento. Ellas siempre preocupándose por mí después de todo lo sucedido, terminaron convirtiéndose en mis hermanas de por vida sin olvidarlo a él.

— ¿Lucy, qué paso?

—Águila, Latís me engaño con una mujer de su trabajo, una muchacha llamada Alanís.

Águila subió una ceja pero calmando su rostro para después abrazarme y acariciar mis cabellos. Mi amigo fiel, sabía que tenía sentimientos por mí más no pude corresponderlo por estar enamorada del hombre sin palabra, Latís. Águila me separo un poco y me pidió tomar asiento, lo siguiente que me diría sólo aclararía mis dudas.

—Alanís, esa mujer anda de arriba abajo con Latís, no se separan para nada. Tenía sospechas y pues amigos no lo creo porque los he visto decirse muchas cosas cuando han estado a solas o mandándose miradas en reuniones de trabajo.

Baje la mirada sintiéndome como una perfecta tonta, si bien dicen; no hay crimen perfecto. El descuido de ambos había sido mayúsculo o simplemente no les importo mucho que Águila se diera cuenta. Mi error, no haberle contado a mi amigo sobre mi relación; maldije todo y a todos. Lo bueno, no haber contado a Latís sobre mi amistad con Águila.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que Latís me buscara pidiendo perdón por sus actos de indiferencia pero nada haría que retrocediera mi decisión en terminarlo todo. Por más que intente rehuir esa búsqueda no pude ya que consiguió encontrarme para hablar pero esa conversación termino convirtiéndose en discusión. Mi enfado y mi razón se fueron al diablo cuando dijo: " _sólo quiero que nos dejen tranquilos"_

Pues espero que tú, la tipa y su pareja sean felices.

Su mirada de sorpresa cambio completamente quedándose en silencio, no sé si hice bien en decírselo o tal vez lo sabía pero no quería que se lo recordarán. Dudas que no resolveré porque no valen la pena. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

—Lucy, nos esperan.

Observe la última carta que me había mandado Latís: _"Sólo espero que algún día me perdones"_ , aquella frase puesta en tinta se quedó en la mesa. Tome el brazo de Águila y junto a mis amigas me enrumbe al altar. Un verdadero amor, tranquilo y pasivo, me esperaba en la iglesia. Gire por segundos hacia la mesa para después susurrar.

—Adiós para siempre Latís.


End file.
